What Comes Next
by ytteb
Summary: Shamelessly jumping on the bandwagon of the Season 13 finale. This is mostly Tony focussed as he comes to terms with his new responsibilities. A Milsom Bay story.
_I haven't seen any of season 13, let alone the finale, but I've picked up the gist – that means there are spoilers for the final episode._

 _This is a Milsom Bay story but I don't think it matters if you haven't read the other stories as I'll introduce the characters as I go along. This story comes after my previous Milsom Bay story 'Consequences' and requires an adjustment to canon to explain why Tony was involved with NCIS at the time of the revelation about Ziva._

 _So, after this marathon author's note, let the story begin …_

* * *

John Sutherland returned from a morning's sketching along the coast of Milsom Bay and was surprised to see the door was open to Tony DiNozzo's beachside cabin. He walked up the path and called out,

"Gibbs! Is that you?"

"No," came a familiar, and welcome, voice as Tony appeared at the door.

"Tony!" exclaimed John happily. He hurried up the remaining distance to the door and found himself hugging the new arrival. "We weren't expecting you," he said.

"It is my place," said Tony mildly but with a smile. Tony's cabin had originally been a 'shack' in the grounds of John Sutherland's place in Milsom Bay on the North Carolina coast. Tony had happened on Milsom Bay during an 'absence' from his work at NCIS and had found a warm welcome from its residents. He had made particular friends with artist John and with Millie Lacey who owned a beachside café cum bed and breakfast where he had stayed his first few nights. As a result of his friendships he had bought the shack from John and, in need of more creature comforts, had had it extended so that it could be a bolthole from the stresses of his DC life.

"But you were expecting Gibbs?" continued Tony.

"He's been down a couple of times," said John, "said he was keeping an eye on it for you."

"Because there's nobody around here who could possibly do that," said Tony.

Sutherland shrugged, "I guess it made him feel better. And I think he came the first time because he wasn't sure if you'd have let us know you were going … away."

"If only someone would introduce Gibbs to the advantages of the telephone," said Tony.

"To be fair," said John, "you didn't let us know."

"Yes, I did," protested Tony, "eventually."

John smiled, "it doesn't matter. And it wasn't that long. We got your message before we would have started to get anxious. Anyway, it's Ruskin who misses you, not us!"

Tony grinned at this blatant untruth. Ruskin was a dog acquired by Tony during a case. Ruskin 'lodged' with Millie but was so popular in the Bay that he was much in demand for walks and providing of company. Tony, however, remained his favourite.

"So," said Tony, "what did Gibbs tell you?"

"Not much," said John.

"Same old Gibbs," said Tony.

John nodded. He had known Gibbs since Tony's first visit to Milsom Bay and was aware of his idiosyncrasies.

"Not that you told us much and Gibbs said it wasn't his story to tell," John told Tony.

"No," said Tony. He pointed to the beach chairs on the grass outside the kitchen window, "Sit down, I'll tell you."

"You don't have to," said John, "it's none of our business."

Tony gazed at John thinking how restful it was to have people in his life who were concerned but didn't want to interfere or control him. "I want to," he said, "I'm beginning to get it straight in my head."

"If it'll help," said John simply.

"Want a drink?" asked Tony, "there's some beer or I've got juice or sodas."

"Juice," said John feeling a touch of surprise that Tony seemed to have arrived fully stocked up. He usually relied on eating at Millie's.

Tony disappeared inside and, after an unexpectedly long time, emerged with two glasses of juice. He sat down, took a long gulp of his drink and said,

"You know, when I left NCIS I didn't expect to spend so much time still working with them."

John nodded. Tony had quit NCIS a couple of years ago after a disagreement with Director Vance. He had joined the FBI and become part of Tobias Fornell's team. Millie and John weren't sure if Tony was happier with the FBI than he had been with NCIS although it had taken a while for him to adjust to a different way of working.

"How is Fornell?" asked John wondering if it was normal for he and Millie to have met with so many of Tony's co-workers. It had turned out, over the years, that cases and trouble had followed Tony to Milsom Bay along with his team-mates.

"Not good," said Tony, "he got shot during a joint case with NCIS. He was out of commission. In intensive care so I had to take over for him."

"Good Lord," said John, "is he all right?"

"Last I heard he was going to be OK," said Tony, "but it's going to be a long haul."

"That's not why you left, is it?" asked Sutherland. He and Millie had been puzzled to learn that Tony had resigned from the FBI to apparently go travelling.

"No," Tony huffed a laugh. "Oh, no. You know, I was just getting into the swing of things being a Fibbie. I think it takes me about two years to settle in places. Although, to be fair, in the old days I would have left as soon as that happened. I guess I used to be known as Two-year-Tony. And it happened again."

"You left because you'd been there two years?" asked John in puzzlement.

"Hardly," said Tony, "I think I could've stayed there."

"Then why didn't you?"

"The case. The one where Fornell got shot. It turned out to involve Ziva."

"Ziva?"

"You remember Ziva?" asked Tony.

"I remember you talking about her," said John, "I don't think she ever came here, did she?"

Tony thought for a moment, "No, I guess not."

"She left, didn't she?" asked John as he remembered Tony mentioning a visit to her in Israel.

"Yes," said Tony, "she left. Anyway, I can't give you any details but we found out that she'd been killed."

"I'm sorry," said John, wondering how much he should say. He had never been sure what there was between Tony and Ziva although he had seemed to care enough to travel to Israel to check she was OK.

"We were all shocked," said Tony, "for a while we thought she might have survived the … incident and I was getting ready to fly out to Israel."

John nodded although he wasn't quite sure why Tony would feel the need to go. He guessed it was something to do with the mysterious nature of their 'connection'.

"But then," Tony continued, "we had confirmation that she had been killed, murdered. And I was surprised how emotional I felt about it."

"Did you find the person who was responsible?" asked John.

"Oh, yes," said Tony, "we found him. And he won't be doing anything like that again."

"He's in prison?" asked John.

Tony shook his head and John realised how the culprit had been stopped. He reflected that it was one of the conundrums about Tony. He always seemed affable and easy-going but John knew that his work in law enforcement must require something else of him.

"You left because of that?" asked John, "or because of those unexpected emotions?" He didn't feel that was the answer but he was aware that Tony's feelings ran deep even though he tended to hide them.

"No," Tony shook his head. "There was something else. Another surprise. It turned out …"

"Papa," came an uncertain voice from the doorway.

John twisted round and saw a toddler standing at the door. Tony jumped up. "Hey, sweetheart," he said, "I thought you were napping."

"I was. Now I not," said the little girl.

"Come and meet a friend of mine," said Tony. He walked over and brought her back to the chairs. He sat down again and placed her on his lap. "This is John. He makes pictures. John, this is my daughter, Tali."

Tali looked at John, nodded but didn't seem very interested.

John squashed down any surprise and said, "I'm pleased to meet you, Tali."

Tali nodded again but then leaned back against Tony and went back to sleep.

"Your _daughter_?" said John, "I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Neither did I," said Tony ruefully, "that was the surprise. Turned out that Ziva had a baby. Our baby. And didn't tell me."

"Didn't tell you?" said John incredulously, "why not?"

Tony sighed, "Ziva was always Ziva. Strong views, determined to go her own way. From what I can tell, she thought it was better that I didn't know. Jury's out on whether she would have let me know one day. Her friends say yes and I'm choosing to believe them."

"So, how …"

"A _friend_ brought her to the US when Ziva died. She decided I should know. So, here we are. Daddy DiNozzo."

"What happened?"

Tony didn't answer directly, "You know, I always wondered how I'd react to being a father. Figured I'd have nine months to prepare myself. Turned out that I didn't even have nine _seconds."_

"And?"

"And I fell in love with her. Immediately. This really strong wave of protectiveness overwhelmed me."

John nodded as he remembered similar feelings when his own son, Douglas, had been born.

"But I think it all messed me up," confessed Tony.

"How so?"

"Do men have hormones?" asked Tony, "I guess they must have. Something must have happened because I didn't know what to do. I was sad that Ziva was dead. Angry, furious that she hadn't told me about my daughter. Happy to have Tali. Terrified to have Tali. I didn't know what to do."

"So you quit," said John.

"Yep. I had this crazy idea that I needed to devote myself entirely to Tali," said Tony.

"I'm not sure that was crazy," said John.

"I decided to go to Israel. To 'find answers'," said Tony.

"And did you?"

"Not really," admitted Tony, "but I went to the place where 'it' happened. Spoke to Ziva's friends. A couple of her aunts but there weren't any real 'answers' to be had. So I – we – came away."

"And came back here?" asked John.

Tony looked embarrassed, "No. I had this other idea that I – we – should go to Paris."

"Why Paris?"

Tony coughed, "Ziva and I had an assignment in Paris. Just overnight. Someone took a picture of us together and I found the photo in Tali's go bag."

"Go bag?" asked John.

"It's an agent thing," said Tony, "anyway, I saw the picture. And we looked good in it. It was black and white, real film-noir. So, we looked happy in the photo and I decided to go someplace we were happy."

"I see," said John doubtfully.

Tony laughed as he picked up on the doubt, "it's all right," he said, "I know it was crazy. But at the time it seemed perfectly logical. Until …"

"Until?"

"Until I realised that although I can get by in French my vocabulary is more geared to buying beer and petit dejeuner than diapers, teddy bears and leggings. And staying in hotels all the time? Well, I remember what it was like growing up like that and I didn't want it for my daughter. You notice how she wasn't all that interested in you?"

John shrugged, "Lots of people aren't interested in me! I wasn't offended."

"She didn't used to be like that," said Tony, "she used to love meeting new people. But now … well, the last couple months she's got to meet lots of new people who have then disappeared out of her life. So now, when she meets someone she doesn't expect them to stick around so she kind of ignores them." He stroked Tali's head gently. "So I came home."

"Here?" said John, "not DC?"

"This feels more like a place to raise a child," said Tony. "Besides, DC is expensive."

"And you haven't got a job?" said John.

Tony groaned, "I know. What did I think I was going to live on? Giving up my job and running off to the Middle East and Europe. And when I have a kid to look after? I don't know what I was thinking of."

"Would the FBI give you your job back?" suggested John.

"They might," agreed Tony, "but I meant what I said about not wanting to raise Tali in DC."

"If you need any money …" John began.

Tony shook his head, "I'm all right. Really. I'm selling my apartment in DC. Even if I was going back there we couldn't live in a one bedroom place and it will raise some money. And I've got some savings. Ziva left most of her stuff to Tali but, in case she died before me, she left me some money. Which I don't want but which will help look after Tali if I need it."

"We might be seeing more of you then?" said John hopefully.

"Looks like it," said Tony.

"Good," said John.

Tony smiled, grateful once again that he had accidentally stumbled on this place.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Tony," said John. "And you look like a good father. Never known you to arrive here with food for your fridge. That's what it means to be a parent – responsible." He raised his glass of juice in salute. "Will you be letting Agent Gibbs know you're back?"

"Doubt if I'll need to," said Tony, "I guess Abby has my passport flagged. He'll know I'm back in the States."

NCISNCIS

Two days later Tony was sitting outside Millie's café eating a piece of her famous apple pie when an Agency sedan roared to a halt in the carpark.

Tony called out to Millie who was inside with a customer, "Better get a mug of your strongest coffee ready, Millie! You got another customer."

Millie looked outside and nodded with her customary placidity. A moment or two later, just as Gibbs sat down opposite Tony, she provided him with a mug of coffee and slice of chocolate cake.

"Agent Gibbs," she said, "your usual."

Gibbs grinned and took a big gulp. "Thanks, Mrs Lacey. Life saver as usual."

"Let me know when you want a refill," said Millie before turning back to the café and her other customers.

"You didn't tell me you were back," said Gibbs.

"I knew I didn't need to," countered Tony.

"Hmm," said Gibbs. "Thought you were going to France."

"I did," said Tony, "but it seemed pointless to stay. There was nothing for us there."

"Guess you had to find that out for yourself," said Gibbs. "But why here? Why not back to DC?"

"It's always felt peaceful here," said Tony, "friendly."

"You've got friends in DC," said Gibbs gruffly.

"I know," said Tony peaceably, "but they're busy friends. With lives to live. People here have more time."

"How you doing, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Better," said Tony, "more in control now. I wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

"Looking in on my place here for one thing."

"No problem," said Gibbs, "if I was at Norfolk I used to run down and check. Like you said, it's a peaceful place."

"And for letting me go," said Tony.

"You weren't working for me," pointed out Gibbs.

"I know. But you didn't try to tell me not to go. Although I'm sure you thought it was crazy."

Gibbs shrugged, "I knew how you felt. That you couldn't stay still. That you had to be _doing_ something. Fixing things."

"Gibbs?"

"It's what you do, Tony. You always try to fix things."

"But this couldn't be fixed," said Tony sadly.

"No," agreed Gibbs, "but you had to find that out for yourself. Would have been no point anyone telling you. Besides, I figure it was good for you to have time alone with Tali. Get to know her properly."

"Not sure she'd agree with you, Gibbs," joked Tony, "I soon discovered that kids don't come with instruction manuals. There were some hairy moments."

"You did all right," said Gibbs calmly, "it was obvious that your little girl adores you."

Tony smiled, "who'd have known, eh? I should write Chaplain Burke."

"Eh?"

"She was the one who made me face my worst fear. Besides rats, of course. Made me go to that day-care centre and let ankle biters … bite my ankles."

Gibbs grinned and took a bite of cake.

"Boss," said Tony hesitantly.

"Not your Boss," said Gibbs, "not for a long time."

"My brain doesn't always process that," said Tony. "Bo-Gibbs, Ziva and I didn't break rule 12."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, technically," said Tony, "she wasn't an agent when we …"

"Had your 'emotional farewell'?" said Gibbs.

"Yeah. That was …"

"The only time? Well, sure, DiNozzo. I'd have known if you'd broken rule 12 before."

"You would?"

"Oh, yeah."

Tony nodded, somehow he thought Gibbs was right.

"How do you feel about it now?" asked Gibbs.

"You're asking me about feelings?" said Tony.

"Yeah," replied Gibbs.

"Wow," said Tony, "I didn't think we did that." Gibbs stared at him and Tony continued. "It feels odd, Gibbs. I mean, we had our moments. You know that. And she was important to me. Well, Somalia and Israel prove that. And when we were in Israel I asked her to come back."

"But she didn't," said Gibbs.

"No. And you know that I was a mess when I got back. Without her."

"I remember," said Gibbs.

"But I got over it," said Tony, "moved on. So, when I heard she was dead, I was sad. And I was angry because someone had killed her but I hadn't seen her or heard from her for three years. She'd been out of my life. I'd already let her go. In a way I'd already mourned for her and I couldn't do it again."

"But you were upset," said Gibbs.

"Sure," said Tony, "and when I found out about Tali I was angry with her. And that brought back memories."

"Memories?"

"Of all the times she made me angry! But I'm not angry now."

"You're not?"

"There's no point," said Tony, "I don't get to tell her that she was wrong not to tell me. And she wouldn't have agreed anyway. You know Ziva, she always knew best. And being angry is not important now."

"It isn't?"

"No. I've got more important things to do. And I'm too busy to waste time being angry. I've got a little girl to raise. And if she sees that I'm angry she might think I'm cross with her. And I'm not."

"Good," said Gibbs.

"That's not true," said Tony, "I was cross when she crayoned on my shirt … and when she wouldn't eat her breakfast but I figure that's part of being a parent. But I'm not going to be angry about something I can't change and which is not her fault."

"You'll do," said Gibbs echoing long ago words. "And speaking of your daughter, where is she? Abby will want a report, you know."

"She's with Caleb," said Tony.

"Caleb?"

In answer Tali chose that moment to come running out of the café with Ruskin bounding along behind her.

"I thought the dog was Ruskin," said Gibbs.

"Tali thinks all dogs are called Caleb," said Tony, "that's the name of her stuffed dog. Ruskin has had to adapt."

"Gibbs!" shouted Tali as she recognised the person sitting with her father. She hastened towards him and let him pick her up. He kissed her cheek but she then stretched out her arms to Tony, "Papa!"

Tony took her from Gibbs who said, "Papa?"

"'Nother reason we had to come back from France," said Tony, "she was beginning to pick up French as well as Hebrew and English. I think she's going to be like her Mom for languages but I can't cope with a trilingual toddler yet."

"Fatherhood suits you," said Gibbs.

"Thanks, Gibbs."

"I've got an offer for you," said Gibbs.

"You have?"

"I figure you need a job," said Gibbs.

Tony winced, "yeah. Travelling the world chasing ghosts comes expensive."

"Vance is willing to offer you a job."

"He is?" said Tony sceptically.

"He is. He wants to set a team up at Norfolk. He'll offer the lead to you."

"Does he know about this?" asked Tony, "or are you just going to tell him?"

"He knows," said Gibbs, "we've missed you, Tony. Coming back for that last job made everyone realise how good you were. Are."

"Thanks, Gibbs. That means a lot. But there were other reasons for leaving the FBI. It wasn't all haywire emotions."

"It wasn't?"

"I'm a single parent. I'm all that Tali has. I owe it to her to stay alive, at least for a few more years. I'm not sure that being a NCIS agent is going to ensure that."

"No guarantees in life, Tony," said Gibbs.

"You're preaching to the choir, Gibbs. Don't I know that life throws things at us? But thanks, but no thanks."

"What you going to do, Tony?"

"I'm not coming back to DC. I want to raise Tali round her. It's a good place to bring up a kid. She already loves the sea."

"You gonna live in your cabin?" asked Gibbs dubiously. "You'll have to extend again." Tony saw a gleam in Gibbs' eyes as he began to contemplate a building project.

"No," said Tony, "I'm going to look for a bigger place. Sale of the apartment is going through. I'll have the money soon."

"And then?" asked Gibbs, "Like you said, you need an income."

Tony grinned, "I'm going to be a CAFALO."

"A what? Sounds like something Abby would drink."

"Community and Federal Agency Liaison Officer," said Tony.

"What's that?"

"The Raleigh Police Department want to appoint someone who reaches out to the Community. And who runs interference when there are cases involving federal agencies."

"And that's you?" asked Gibbs.

"Seems I'm ideally qualified," said Tony with a hint of smugness. "Experience with three police departments and two federal agencies. And I'm good with people. Or at least, I can be when I put my mind to it. They get a lot of sailors and marines from Norfolk and Camp LeJeune so they liked the NCIS experience. I may help out with other police departments as well."

"And you want to do this?" said Gibbs.

"I'll have a badge," said Tony, "be able to help out with some of the investigations with those other agencies but that won't be my main job. Most of the time I should be home in time for supper. Who knows, we might work cases together again."

"I see," said Gibbs.

"I start in the fall," said Tony, "gives me time to find somewhere to live. Gonna look for a house near Raleigh and find someone to help with childcare; then I'll be Lieutenant DiNozzo."

"CAFOLA," said Gibbs.

"CAFALO," corrected Tony, "and I might need your help, Gibbs."

"With liaising?"

Tony suppressed a laugh, "it's liaising, Gibbs. You know, reasonable discussion, campfires. That sort of thing. I don't think the Raleigh Police Department would approve of your methods."

"Then what?" said Gibbs feeling a sense of relief that his diplomatic skills would not be needed.

"Looking for a house," said Tony, "you'll know what to look for."

"I could do that," agreed Gibbs.

"And build us a fence," continued Tony.

"A fence?"

"I think we need a white picket fence," said Tony dreamily.

"OK," said Gibbs, "consider it a housewarming present. You giving up the cabin?"

"No," said Tony in horror, "Tali loves it here. And she already loves John and Millie. And Ruskin/Caleb. No, we'll keep it for weekends and vacations. This is the sort of place I'd have loved to have had when I was a kid. Running wild along the beach, hiding in the dunes and being free. That's the childhood I want to give her."

"She's a lucky girl," said Gibbs.

"Not so far," said Tony seriously, "but she will be if I have anything to do with it."

* * *

 _AN: I hadn't expected to write any more Milsom Bay stories after writing 'Consequences' but Tony leaving in canon gave me this idea. And it might mean that I can have Tony meet up with NCIS in future in his role of CAFALO (which I have made up!) Characters aren't mine – except for John, Millie and Ruskin/Caleb._


End file.
